


Adopting to the Situation

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Tobin start getting used to being Mal's 'parents' while on the road, but is it too much when Mal calls them mom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting to the Situation

Tobin couldn’t help but smile. Mallory had fallen asleep in Christen’s lap halfway through the meeting. She was still fighting off a cold, but kept insisting she could push through it. 

“I got her,” Ash offered, leaning down and cradling Mal in her arms so Christen could get up, “I’ll carry her up.” 

“Just bring her to the room, I’ll keep an eye on her for the evening,” Christen said softly, brushing Mal’s hair back from her face. 

“Lead the way,” Ash smiled and followed Tobin and Christen up. 

“She’s got to stop pushing, she’s just gonna stay sick,” Tobin said as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

“Oh, I see who the dad is in this family,” Ash smirked.

“Don’t go there Harris,” Tobin glared at her. 

“Stop, I’m seriously jelly she chose you two instead of Ali and me. Like what? We’re so much better than you guys.”

“We’re hotter,” Christen said off-handedly, causing Ali to choke on thin air as Ash’s jaw dropped. 

“I’m really tempted to drop your child right now.”

“She’s not our child…” Tobin said, not convincing anyone in the elevator, herself included. 

“Lead the way,” Ash said once the door to the elevator opened again. Christen rolled her eyes, taking Tobin’s hand and leading the way to her room. After opening the door, she held it for Ash to walk in. 

“Just set her on the close bed.” 

“Will do boss.” Ali moved around Ash and pulled the blankets back on the bed, letting Ash lay the younger girl down who was now cuddled into Ash’s chest, light snores escaping her mouth. Ash pulled the blankets up around her, patting the top of the girl’s head before standing back up facing her friends.

“We’ll catch you guys tomorrow, take care of her,” Ash said as she wrapped an arm around Ali’s waist. 

“Night guys,” Tobin said as they walked by. She pulled Christen close, kissing her, “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“No, stay please,” Christen said, holding Tobin close. She kissed her before leading her over to the empty bed. 

“Alright, but when the kid wakes up scarred for lif—”

“I’ll take the heat,” Christen promised as she kissed her once more.

x-x-x

Mallory groaned as she sat down on the grass. They’d finally called for a water break during practice and she was exhausted. She opened her eyes to find Tobin staring down at her as Christen walked by with a fresh water bottle. Mal’s attention focused in on the cool liquid before shooting her hands in the air.

“Mom!” she called, gaining nearly everyone’s attention. She smiled when Christen turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Mom?” she asked and Mal knitted her eyebrows together.

“What?”

“You just called me mom.”

“What? No, I didn’t!” Mal said, wiggling her hands trying to get the water bottle from the older striker.

“Oh, you so did kid,” Kelley chuckled, ruffling Mal’s hair as she walked by. 

“Well…” Mal said and Christen shook her head laughing as she handed the bottle over to the young girl, “you guys are like my parents when I’m away from my real ones. I mean you had Ash carry me to bed last week.”

“Hey, I did that all by myself… it should be Ali and I you call mom.” Ash whined and Ali rolled her eyes, pinching Ash’s arm. 

“Don’t do that to the kid. She can pick her team parents any way she wants. Even if we really are better Mal.”

“Yeah, I’d say those two are least likely to break up of anyone on the team,” Pinoe said with a look over at Hope, who gave her a small glare. It was the worst kept secret on the team that her relationship with Kelley was slightly rocky right now.

“Watch it, Meg, someone might take offense to that,” Tobin said as she stole the bottle of water from Mal, “so, if Chris is mom…”

“You’re mommy.”

“Woah… what? But… mommy?” Tobin asked, a little turned off by the name.

“You don’t like it?” Mal pouted and Tobin buckled.

“I love it,” Tobin said, kissing the top of Mal’s head. 

“Can we get ice cream tonight?”

“I don—”

“No!” Dawn shouted across the field, “it’s not on the list.”

“But!” 

“No buts missy,” Dawn scolded as Tobin and Christen chuckled.

“Mom!” Mal pouted looking at Christen.

“Sorry but granny Dawn outranks us all,” Christen said and Dawn glared at her.

“Call me that again and see if you ever get ice cream ever again.”

“Sorry,” Christen smirked.

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as she laid down on her bed, Hope looked over at her. 

“What’s got you all mopey?”

“I’m mommy...” Tobin whined and Hope laughed. 

“It’s cute.”

“Yeah, well you weren't the one she called it.”

“Tobs,” Hope sat up looking over at the younger woman, “she looks up to you and Christen, so what if she calls you mommy? She just misses home, and you two make her more comfortable. Be proud of it.”

“You’re right,” Tobin sighed, “so what’s up with you and Kell?”

“I said the third movie in the Aladdin set was better than the first. She’s barely spoken to me since.” Hope explained and Tobin burst out laughing. 

“So what, another two days of her ignoring you before she comes crawling in here in the middle of the night?”

“I’ll go talk to her tonight.”

“Don’t forget the chocolate milk this time.”

“Wouldn’t fathom that,” Hope smiled shaking her head, “now go get your wife and daughter some ice cream. I’ll distract Dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got prompted this one. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! As always keep the prompts up too!


End file.
